Finally
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: Set after 'original Songs' Kurt and Blaine are now together and it's time to tell the New Direction's.


It was the first weekend after they lost regional's and the first time he is going to see his McKinley friends since regional's they were all meeting at Finn and his house for a " get together" which will most likely turn into another party since Puck was there and there parents weren't. This was the night he was going to tell them that he is actually dating Blaine it still seemed like a dream. Kurt is going to tell Finn first though before anyone gets there. Just then Finn walked into the living room.

"Hey Finn, can I tell you something before anyone gets here?"

"Yeah Kurt are you okay?" Finn asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm okay I am for sure."

"Then what is it Kurt?" Kurt smiled he was so excited to tell him I just hope Finn is as happy too.

"It's about Blaine." Kurt said.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Ill kill him!" Kurt was surprised Finn turned out to be a great big brother. But big brother Finn was kind of scary.

"No Finn he did nothing wrong he did the total opposite." Kurt said laughing. Finn looked at Kurt confused. "Finn Blaine and I are going out!" Finn looked at him amazed happy he ran up to Kurt and hugged him as tight as he could. "Finn can't…breath."

"Sorry that is so great Kurt, when did it happen?"

"I am going to tell the others too so you can find out then too."

"Fine." Just as they finished talking the door opened and everyone came into the house and all ran up to Kurt and gave a big hug. Kurt was going to say something when Finn yelled as loud as he possibly could, apparently Finn was so excited he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"HEY EVERYONE, KURT AND BLAINE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" The whole room went dead silent; Kurt gave Finn a death stare. Finn just laughed. The first one to break the silence was Quinn.

"Oh my god Kurt that is so great when did it happen?" She asked.

"Right before Regional's." Kurt said.

"That's awesome how did it happen, who made the first move?" Rachel asked. Kurt laughed.

"Well I was in the common room decorating Pavarotti's cage and he came in to talk to me about the duet and we started talking and we kissed." Kurt said blushing.

"Did you kiss him first or did he kiss you first?" Puck asked. Wow they were really asking all these questions weren't they.

"He kissed me." Kurt said shyly. The whole room filled with awe's.

"What did he say before you kissed?" Brittany asked. Kurt looked at her shocked.

"A umm he started by saying that there is a moment when you say to yourself oh there you are I have been looking' for you forever." Kurt said.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Santana asked. "That's so cute what else did he say?"

"Um then he said that when I sang a song that, that was a moment for him about me. And that I 'move' him." Kurt said laughing. "Then he said that the duet was just an excuse to spend more time with me then he leaned in and kissed me. After we broke apart he said we should practice meaning the duet and I said I thought we were and he kissed me again. By the time they finished everyone was sitting on the floor like they were in kindergarten again and it was story time. Mercedes got up and hugged Kurt.

"I am so happy for you baby." Kurt just smiled.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot he is coming ov-." Before he could finish talking the front door opened and Blaine walked in. He was about to say hi when he was swarmed by everyone. He was being hugged over and over again by everyone, Blaine barely made it in the door everyone was asking questions, he tried answering but he couldn't. Finn and Kurt stood back and laughed. Kurt got kind of annoyed though he wants to hug him everyone else was. So he walked over and pushed through the crowd.

"Alright, alright enough you can ask him questions later just go." Kurt pretty much yelled not because he was exactly mad but more so they could here him over all the noise. Everyone shut up and walked away. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine.

"Hi." Kurt said giving him a hug.

"Hi." Blaine says back. It was quiet and Kurt turned around to see everyone starring at them. Mercedes walked up to Blaine.

"You hurt my boy you will regret the day you were born." Kurt just laughed at the fact that Blaine kind of looked scared of her. When Blaine heard Kurt laugh he looked over to him. Kurt walked back over to Blaine and took his hand and pulled him towards the couch and they sat down.

"So I brought a couple of wine coolers and I know Santana has got some beer with her, let's get this party started." Puck said. Finn got up and turned on some music. Everyone started drinking and dancing. It was like Rachel's party again, except this time Blaine was Kurt's and there was no spin the bottle.


End file.
